


Slender's Poetic Thought's On His Prey

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Nightly Torment, Obsessions, Poetry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Sum: I guess it kinda scary, but it sounds a little obsessive. Anyway rated T, hope ya like it it. P.S. Male OC.Now: Should I make a side story? Nah, I don't feel like it.





	Slender's Poetic Thought's On His Prey

I'm always thirsting for this one human that I continuously see everyday and every night. The one who I think about constantly as I see them pass my forest every morning. I stick to the shadows following their every move. They then look into the forest, eyes searching. I quickly hind and internally laugh. How interesting this human will be. He almost caught me stalking his movements. Yes, how very interesting indeed.

The heat of the moment,

The heat of the thrill,

The heat of almost being caught watching.

My beautiful victim that sleeps in their bed unknowing of me sitting and grinning at their bedside. He's unaware of me as I lust for his screams and tears. My long forefinger caresses his cheek. Mmm, such beautiful skin. It begins to flush with fear and I continue to watch as the nightmares I gave him wash over his mind.

I'm always watching,

I'm always seeking,

And I'm always... Waiting.

When he sleeps. I enter his room every night and his guardian doesn't even hear his door creak. No, I entered from the window the same window he keeps open just for me or so I like to think. Then I stare at his pretty face with such mirth. Sometimes I wonder what he's dreaming about even though I already know. I bet it's about me, since he's tossing and turning. They seem to be fighting something, but they can never get away fast enough. Yes, it must be about me, because he'll never escape my grasp.

So Pure,

So Peaceful,

So... Angelic even.

Oh my sweet sweet victim who walks to school alone every day. There's no witnesses to catch me stalking as I follow him openly in the daytime. He'll stop and look back only to find nothing. I'm very good at hiding at the right moment and once he turns back I follow him out in the open again. The paranoia is setting in and he's starting to walk faster. He runs down the sidewalk, but I don't give chase. That would simply be too easy.

Making them cry,

Making them scream,

Making them... beg.

It's the most wonderful feeling when he cries and whimpers in his sleep. He's so pitifully and pathetic. It's simply beautiful to me. It's also quite endearing too. His screams fill me with joy and his begging makes me weak. I run my hand through his hair and he tries to shift away from my touch. I make a jagged smile form on my face as the unbearable hunger for him grows with every keen he utters in despair. The noise is like music to my nonexistent ears so I continue to closely listen with rapt attention.

Isn't it fun,

Isn't it grand,

Why isn't this boring?

I'm breaking his mind and it's just lovely.

He'll be mine soon.

I just have to wait.

 


End file.
